Sent to the Past
by McGonagall25
Summary: Harry, Neville, and Hermione were sent to the past by Dumbledore. He wanted them to go back in time to change something without telling anyone. They are stuck there until something changes. What will they change and can Hermione fight the fillings that she has for Remus? Things are sure different in the past.
1. Chapter 1 Going Back

**Sent to the Past**

**Ch.1 Going Back**

**I don't own anything. **

Dumbledore had called Harry, Neville, and Hermione to his office. He was going to send them back in time. It was the only way. Albus felt that Voldemort could be stopped if they changed the past by changing the future. Now going back to the past would put them in the present time there but it would need to be the future that they would need to change. So they would have to spend time there. There was no way back until Harry changed something but he couldn't tell anyone a thing.

Harry, Neville and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office. They knew that he wanted to talk to them. They also knew that they would be going back to the past. Ron was mad when they said that Professor Dumbledore didn't want Ron to go. Ginny was ok with it. Who knew what was going to happen? When they got to his office Harry said the password "lemon drops" it sprain aside and they went up. Neville was the one to knock on the door first. Dumbledore said "enter". They went in. Harry looked around.

Professor McGonagall was there as well as Professor Snape. "Harry, Neville, and Hermione I have told you before that you would be going back to the past. Severus here has the potion. You will drink it all at once. Now the thing you need to know is that you can't tell them that you are from the future. You also can't tell them anything about the future. When you get to the pass you will have new names and classes. I want this to work. So don't let me down. When you get there. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you. Any questions? Asked Dumbledore.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione just nodded their head. There really wasn't any questions that they knew of. So Severus stepped forward and gave them the Potion. "Remember no telling anyone or saying anything about the future" and with that they drank. They were sent to the past. When the landed in hallway they saw Professor McGonagall. She didn't look shocked to see them. "Come with me please. Professor Dumbledore doesn't have all day and I've got to get to class." Said Minerva.

They didn't talk much on the way to his office. Harry looked around on his way. Things weren't that different but he didn't see a face that he knew. Neville thought it was strange to be back here while Hermione was taking it all in. She noticed that Professor McGonagall had a ring on her finger and she looked pregnant. There was something in that. Hermione would ask her about it when she got to the future.

"Here we are. Up you go" and she said "sherbet lemons." They went up and Minerva walked away. She trusted that they knew what to do. She was late for her Seventh year Transfiguration class. James Potter was probably having a good time with Sirius Black. When they got up there. Hermione knocked on the door. "Come in. Hello Harry, Neville, and Hermione. I knew that you would be coming. I have ever thing that you need here. Harry you will be Harry Otter while Hermione you will still be Hermione Granger. Not a big thing to change your name. You should be fine. Neville you will be Neville Long." Said Albus.

They nodded and Hermione raised her hand. Albus nodded and she said "Professor Dumbledore I was wondering how long this could take?" Albus just said "I don't know Miss Granger. As long as nothing has changed you will be stuck here. Now once something has changed then you will go back not until then." Hermione just nodded her head. When she signed up for this she thought it wouldn't be that bad but now she wasn't sure.

Neville spoke up and said "Hermione it's going to be fine. We agreed to do this and now we can't go back." Hermione was glad that Neville said that. She loved that he came though. He was right. Harry just stared around again. It was the same but there weren't some things in there. There was a knock on the door. "Come in Miss. Evans." Lily walked in and Harry knew that she was his mother. "This is Miss Evans and Mr. Longbottom. They will show you around and help you get settle in" said Albus. They hadn't noticed Mr. Longbottom but they did.

He stepped up. "Hello I'm Frank if you need anything let me know. Shall we go? I would like to get back to class. I have Transfiguration now then Herbology and I don't want to miss either one" said Frank. They told Dumbledore goodbye then walked out. They went downstairs. When they got there they noticed that Harry and Hermione had Transfiguration now. Neville did not. Took Neville to the common room while they went to Transfiguration.

When they got there Professor McGonagall looked at them. "Sorry Professor, Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us. Here we have two new students. Sorry I didn't get their names" said Frank.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Otter" said Hermione. Minerva looked them over. She knew them from when she took them to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Well take a seat. Class has started. Today we will be working in pairs. Now I want you to divide up and practice on each other. Mr. Black please pair up with Mr. Otter. While Remus could you work with Miss. Granger. Peter you will work with me since you don't have a partner said Minerva. They all laughed.

Remus walked over to Miss. Granger and said "Miss Granger or Hermione if you would prefer I call you that. It is nice to meet you. I would be glad to work with you" said Remus. Hermione noticed that he looked like she was going to say no or that she would run away from him. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Lupin. I would love to work with you and you can call me Hermione" said Hermione. Meanwhile Harry and Frank were working together. "Harry it will be nice to work with you" said Frank and they got right to work. Harry notice that Frank keep looking at a girl. Must be Alice thought Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 Transfiguration end of day

_**Still don't own anything.**_

Hermione and Remus were working well together. They would hit each other with a spell then remove it. Harry and Frank were working well also. It was a fun class. Harry and Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall looked younger and moved with more grace. They saw that she was trying to be patient with Peter but it was hard. "Good work class. For homework I just want you to practice" said Minerva. With that they all left.

Harry and Hermione wondered what was up. All the homework they got was practice. That wasn't the Professor McGonagall they knew. "So what did you think of Professor McGonagall?" asked Alice. She was a smaller girl with a big smile and a bright face. Harry was taken by her nice image. "I enjoyed the class. I really liked it a lot and Remus it was nice working with you. Better than working with Harry here" Hermione said. Harry heard that and joked back. "Well Frank was so much better than you. He never once told me what I was doing wrong."

Remus thought Hermione was cool but the thing was she looked like she was taken. Seeing the look on Remus face James said "Harry and Hermione what's up with the two of you?" James wasn't one to beat around the bush. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. Anyone would know that they weren't together but they weren't in their time. So Harry said "Nothing we're just good friends." They reached the common room Frank dropped off his stuff and gathered what he would need for Herbology. Neville grabbed his stuff as well. "See you Harry and Hermione. Herbology calls and I can't wait" said Neville.

Frank and Neville left seeing as they were the only two that were taking Herbology. "What is going on with Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry. He really wanted to know. It wasn't like her. Remus was sitting there doing some Potion's homework as well as Alice. While Lily and James were just sitting there looking over homework that they had done for the next day. Peter was staring into space. Lily was the one to answer. "She's married and I guess her brother just had a baby" said Lily. Hermione and Harry just looked at her.

James spoke up "Yea they have been married a year or two. It was a shock to us all." Hermione was shocked. Professor McGonagall married and she had a niece or nephew. In their time she didn't have a wedding band and she didn't talk about any nieces or nephews. Harry and Hermione just sat there and didn't say much more. They didn't know what to say. That wasn't the Professor they knew.

Frank and Neville were making their way to Herbology. "So Neville what's your best subject?" asked Frank. He wanted to make small talk and let Neville know that he wanted to get to know him. Neville waited a moment before he talked. "I love Herbology. It is my best subject by far. I love to be around plants. They don't make fun of you and they don't talk back. They listen without talking" said Neville. Then he was quite. He thought my dad thinks that I'm weird that's why he hasn't said anything.

Frank agreed with Neville. "Neville you are right. It is nice to be around plants. I love to be around them too" said Frank. It was nice to talk to him and Frank found that it was easy and not hard at all. "What's your best subject?" Neville asked. That was easy Herbology. "Herbology Neville" said Frank. They had made it down to the Green Houses. Professor Sprout had them work on some dangerous plants. It was lots of fun. Frank and Neville worked together.

When Frank and Neville got back they went to dinner. Sirius was hungry and Mary would be down there. When they got down to the Great Hall. They were surprised Mary wasn't there and they were about the only ones there so far. Frank wondered why Neville didn't say much. When they went to Herbology they had talked but now Neville was quite. Frank was trying to figure him out.

Sirius wasn't happy to say the least. No Mary and no one was here to see him acted up. Severus came up to Lily just to say hi. "Hey Lily it's good to see you" but before Lily could say anything Sirius spoke up. "Severus what do you want? You shouldn't be around us you slimy Death Eater. We don't want you here and Lily is better without you." James just pulled Sirius away. The rest followed suit but Hermione had stayed behind.

She wanted to talk to Severus. Hermione felt that Sirius was in the wrong there. She ran up to catch up with Severus. "Severus I know you don't know me but don't worry about Sirius Black. I'm Hermione Granger and if you ever want to hang out let me know" said Hermione. Severus just nodded and went on his way. Little did Hermione know that he would remember this day for years to come? It would be his saving grace later in life. Hermione went back to her friends.

Sirius wasn't happy with what she had done and he wouldn't talk to her. Lily wouldn't say it but she was proud of Hermione for what she had done. The other could care less. It's not that Alice didn't care it just that she wanted to be an Auror and Severus was bound to become a Death Eater. 'So Hogsmade is coming up. Who wants to go?' asked James. It was three weeks away but James just wanted to know so they could make plans.

Everyone said that they would be going. Frank and Alice would go together as would Lily and James but that was it as far as they knew for now. They finished up dinner and they went up to the common room to bed. It was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3 The Court Yard

_**Sent to the Past**_

James had had this idea to go out to the court yard just to hang out but instead. They went out to the black lake. It had been a hard week of school work and studying. Now all they wanted to do was relax and spend time together. Remus, Frank, Alice, Lily, and Hermione brought out homework to do. They didn't want to save it for later like the rest. Harry wanted to know so much about his parents but how could he go about asking when he may give something way.

They had been there a week and Harry haven't come up with any way to change the future without telling them anything. Neville and Hermione were stumped too. It was hard. Then Harry thought about it. They just had to ask the right questions and they may be able to work from there. Harry started talking to James. "What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts James?" asked Harry. They all stopped to listen to what James had to say.

"That's easy I will marry Lily Evans and we will have 20 kids" said James. Most of them laughed but Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Lily didn't. Lily leaned into James and said "and what if I don't agree to that plan" James replied "well we're going out aren't we." Lily just put her hands up and went back to work. James smiled a big smile and said "Lily you know you love me." Lily hated when James was right.

"No Harry I want to fight in the war and help defeat Voldemort" said James. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads to that as if to say they agreed which they did. Frank spoke and said "Alice and I going to become Aurors. That's what we want to do. We want to hunt down Death Eaters." Lily just sat there. She hated war but she would do what she had to do to help protect those that she loved. "What about you Peter?" asked Hermione. Peter looked up. He couldn't believe that someone was talking to him.

Sure he had three best friends but he felt left out. James and Sirius had each other and Remus had his books. So where did that leave Peter. The thought of joining Voldemort was growing each day. It would be hard and no one would miss him. He didn't want to say that so he just said "I'm not sure. I think I will fight but it up for debate." "Peter it isn't up for debate either you're with Dumbledore or you're with Voldemort. There isn't no way that you can stay out of this. The war is rage ring on." Said James.

Hermione could believe James. Yes there was a war going on but not everyone had to fight. She dropped the book that she was holding and looked directly at James and spoke up "Yes there is a war going on and people are going to have to choose sides sooner or later but for now it doesn't have to be that way. We shouldn't be choosing sides. We should be doing what is right not wrong. It is about doing what is right not easy." They all stared at her. No one but Lily had ever stood up to James.

James started to speak but Hermione said "save it." With that she got up and walked away. Remus went after her. He knew that she needed someone. "Hermione wait up." Hermione slowed down when she heard Remus voice. There was so much that she wanted to say to him. When he caught up to her she started to talk. "You just sat there and let James have a go at Peter. You should have stood up for him instead of letting James be little him like that. How many others have you seen be little?" She wait for him to say something.

If truth be told he stood by every time James did be little someone but he didn't approve of what James did but he never stopped him. Maybe it was time to put James in his place but Remus didn't want to lose James as a friend. "Hermione you don't understand what it is like to have friends that you would do anything for. I don't like what James does but I can't help it sometimes he gets carried away and there is nothing that I can do" said Remus.

Hermione just stood there. Remus was right sometimes you just had to stand by and wait for your friends to grow up. She could understand that. Ron was a good example of that. Hermione had two best friends that she would do anything for so Remus was right again. Boy he was good. Even Hermione couldn't find something to argue back with. "You win Remus. I can't find any argument to that" said Hermione.

They both started to laugh. It was nice just to be round someone that go you plus you got them. In that moment Hermione found herself falling for Remus. Yes she loved Ron but Remus was here and Ron wasn't. Remus found Hermione to be fun. Studying with her was better than James, Sirius, and Peter. He was going to ask her out someday. "Thanks Remus for coming after me. I see the rest didn't" said Hermione.

She didn't know what to make of that when Remus said "You're welcome Hermione. Well it not that they didn't want to come but they don't know you that well and some of them wouldn't know what to say as for Neville and Harry they probably knew that you needed space." Hermione laughed out loud she really didn't mean too but it had come out. Harry would back down from Hermione when she was in this state. Ron wouldn't Neville on the other hand really didn't know how to handle this.

Hermione would help him with his homework and they were friends but Neville was good at things like this. Hermione and Remus walked back to their friends but they weren't there. James, Sirius, and Harry went down to the pitch while Frank and Neville went off to look at plants. Alice and Lily went back to the common room while Peter went off on his own.

"Shall we go in?" asked Hermione. Remus didn't want to go back in yet. He enjoyed being alone with Hermione but it was getting late and dinner was about to start. Professor McGonagall caught up with them.


	4. Chapter 4 One Week to Hogsmade

_**Sent to the Past**_

_**Ch.4 One Week to Hogsmade**_

McGonagall had found Hermione and Remus in the court yard. She was looking for them. Professor McGonagall wanted to tell them what a good job they were doing in her class. It wasn't often that Professor McGonagall gave praise but when she did you better take it. "Remus and Hermione I just wanted to tell you what a good job you were doing in my class. Keep up the good work." With that she walked away.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She just got a praise for a job well done. Remus smiled at her and they walked back up to the castle. They were in heaven and it felt great. They had found Severus by himself. He looked like he had been crying. "Severus are you alright?" asked Hermione. Severus just stared at her. "Leave me alone you filthy mudblood. I don't need or want your friendship" said Severus.

It was Lily all over again. He didn't want to go through that again. Remus was about to speak up when Hermione said "It's ok Severus. I don't care what you call me or say to me. I will be there if you ever need anyone." Hermione motioned for Remus to follow her. Severus thought about what Hermione said but he walked away from them. He wanted to talk to her.

But he didn't want to do it in front of people so he moved on. Remus and Hermione walked up the stairs. "Hermione I hate to tell you this but you're wasting your time with Severus" said Remus. Hermione just smile and said "I know but doesn't hurt to try" and with that she walked away. Remus just stood there before he walked up to the common room. Hermione was full of surprises. It sure kept Remus on his toes. When he got up there he saw Lily and Alice. He just had to tell them. "We saw Severus crying again or it looked like he was. Hermione went and talked to him again" said Remus.

Sirius let out a real big laugh. "I bet he liked that. A Muggle-born talking to him." Lily just stared at Sirius but Remus spoke up "Sirius give it a rest. Hermione was just being nice and everything that Severus has been through has made him like that." They just stared at Remus but he went up to the dorm and went to bed. He would deal with it later but right now he didn't want too.

James and Remus were hanging out. James was helping Remus out. It was the next day and they were just hanging. James liked what Remus did the night before. He wasn't going to tell Remus off for it. It was about time that Remus found his voice. He wanted to ask Hermione to Hogsmade but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Remus was taking this big leap. "Listen Remus you are going to have to ask her tonight. There are guys lined up to go out with her. Not all the guys want to because she is a bookworm but there a fair few that wouldn't mind taking her. Now what you go to do is just ask her" said James. Remus nodded his head.

That was earlier. Now Hermione and he were alone in the library studying. They often were. Most of their friends would study in the common room but to them the library was the best way to go. "Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmade this weekend? We could go as friends" said Remus. He waited for her to say no you slimy werewolf but she didn't. Hermione just beamed.

"I would love to go as friends" said Hermione with a smile on her face. As much as she was starting to like him it was good that they were going as friends because she wasn't sure that she was ready for more. Plus it was nice just to go with friends and that's what they were for now. It had been fun these last few weeks studying with Remus. Hermione would get her work done and so would he. Then they would just hang out and talk. Remus fell for her one night. Which led to him asking James how to go about asking her out.

Now they were going to Hogsmade together as friends. It would be lots of fun. Neville and Harry decided to go stag without anyone. Most girl didn't want to go with Neville and forget Harry. In his time any girl would love to go with him but here they all wanted James Potter not him. Lily and Alice tried to set them up but they didn't like that. It would be awful.

Hermione and Remus left the library to meet up with them. Hermione went over to Alice and Lily while Remus went over to James and the rest. "What did she say?" asked James. "Yes. We're going as friends" said Remus. It was a start and James told him so "It's a start." Sirius was just staring at them. Then he caught on. "Remus you knew that I liked her and thought that if it didn't work out with Mary I was going to ask her out" said Sirius.

Remus knew that but he also knew that Hermione wouldn't want to date him. "You know that Hermione doesn't like you and won't date you. It's not like Lily and James Sirius. Anyways it just as friends" said Remus but Sirius wouldn't talk to Remus the rest of the night. Frank and Alice felt that Sirius was being a jerk. It wasn't right. Remus and Hermione were just going as friends and nothing more.

It would be a good to get away from the castle for a bit but they had a week to go before that would happen. Classes would start up in two days again and most of them weren't looking forward to it. Would they get through the week? Sirius wasn't talking to Remus and Severus was about to come apart of their group much to James delight.


	5. Chapter 5 Planning the Prank

_**Sent To the Past**_

_ Two days had gone by. Sirius still wasn't talking to Remus. He couldn't believe that Remus said what he had plus add to the fact that Remus was sticking up for Severus was a big deal to Sirius. James was upset because Severus was making his way over to the Gryffindor table. He didn't like the look on his face. "__Hermione I have given it some thought. If you want to we can hang sometime__" said Severus. He was about to walk away when Hermione stopped him._

_ "__Severus I was about to head to charms want to walk with me__?" asked Hermione. Remus wasn't going to get mad over something like that. Sirius would have but Remus knew Hermione was just reaching out to Severus. Like any good person would. "__Sure let's go__" said Severus. He really didn't have anything to lose but friends who weren't friends. Everyone was watching them._

_ But they didn't care. They were just walking to charms together. Remus caught up to them. It didn't bother Remus to walk with Severus. Hermione liked Remus but she felt that Remus might make Severus rethink walking with her. Severus was about to leave when he saw that it was Remus. Now he didn't like him all that well but for Hermione he would say. At least it wasn't James that was there._

_ "__Hermione why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me__" said Severus. "__Let's just say we know each other from somewhere else__" said Hermione. She figured it couldn't hurt to say something like that. It wasn't giving anything way and maybe it could help change the future. Hermione was forming a plan. Help Remus, Peter, and Severus. If she showed them the light then maybe things could change. Harry meanwhile was walking with Neville, Frank, Alice, and Lily. Once again Peter was not there. "__So what's Professor Flitwick like?__" asked Harry. It's true they had charms last week but he was out so they had a sub._

_ Lily was the one to answer even though Harry was looking at James when he said it. "__He is a wonderful teacher. I know you guys will like him__" said Lily. Neville was quiet the whole time. It was hard seeing his parents knowing what he would go back too. So he didn't talk much. Alice liked the quiet shy Neville as she put to Frank. Alice also noticed that they looked alike. She just put it to a family member that she didn't know or something like that._

_ "__Neville you like charms__?" asked Frank. He was bound to get Neville to talk. All Neville did was nod. So they walked on in silence. Lily wondered why Neville wouldn't talk to them. He was a nice boy and she didn't fill like they had done anything to him to make him not want to talk to them. When they got to charms Hermione, Remus, and Severus were sitting together. Sirius found a place to sit and just looked anywhere but at Remus. _

_ Frank and Alice found a spot and Neville sat with them. While James and Harry found a spot. Lily found Mary and sat with her. Professor Flitwick walked into the room and said "__welcome back to charms. I know you will love today's lesson. I want you to practice in pairs. Any charm that you can think of. I want to see what you all can do and what you remember__" said Professor Flitwick. They got right to work. Severus and Hermione worked together. While Remus watched then they would switch. It worked well._

_ Frank and Alice were having fun. James and Harry found themselves charming anything and everything in the room. The first thing was Professor Flitwicks' robes. He was busy helping a student. The whole class laughed at that but before he could figure out what had happened his robes where changed back. "__So you like to pull pranks Harry__?" asked James. Harry knew how to answer that. "__Yes as long as no one get hurts. Pranks are fun until someone get hurt. I had to deal with things like that__" said Harry._

_ James could live with what Harry had said a little but he didn't let it sink in. Harry now knew what he had to do. Get his father to see the light and to change his ways before he leaves school but how to go about it. Then it clicked Lily could help him. Surely she would want to see James change the most. Class was over a few minutes later. Lily walked out with Mary. Harry just nodded to James and left. He caught up to Lily and Mary. Alice had joined them._

_ "__Lily can we talk? I think I have a way to change James__" said Harry. That caught all of them off guard. Lily replied "__how__". "__We get back at him. We turn the tables on him. Make him the butt of everyone's joke__" said Harry. She liked the plan. It could work out. "__Who do we get in on this__?" asked Lily. "__Follow me. I know who we can get__" said Harry. He ran after Hermione. He knew that she would be down with this plus he needed Severus for it to work._

_ Remus would be the hard one to get past but he bet with Hermione going along he would be game. "__Hermione I got this idea. We need to make James a butt of his own prank. That way he will see what it is like__" said Harry. Severus and Remus just stood there. "__Ok Harry who do you need__?" asked Hermione. Harry knew that he could count on Hermione to pull through for him. "__Severus and Remus if he will as well as you. Lily you will play a big part too__" said Harry. Severus couldn't wait to start._

_ Remus just watched as they made plans. Most of the school knew of it by now. Sirius over heard them talking and went to James. "__James they are out to get you. They want to pull a prank on you__" said Sirius. James knew this already. He had a plan Peter would take the fall for this one but what he didn't know was that it still would fall on him. His life was about to change._

_ Lily couldn't believe they were going to do this soon. It would be prefect and James would be gotten good. Now Remus was on board it just might work and plus James would learn a lesson but what Remus didn't know was that it would cost him dearly. _


	6. Chapter 6 The Prank and Going Back

_**Sent to the Past**_

James and Sirius were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast with Peter when Severus came up to them. "James I am through with your games. I am not standing around anymore and dealing with you. It is time that you learned your lesson" said Severus. By now the whole Hall was listening in. James just laughed at Severus. "What you gonna do to me Severus? Use dark magic on me?" asked James. Everyone was laughing at that but what hit James next was not something that was funny. It was a spell. Yes Peter was supposed to be one that took it for James but someone push him out of the way.

James face began to puff out and his body began to walk in a funny way. Remus had been the one to make sure that Peter didn't take the spell. When James saw Remus standing there he said "what do you think you are doing Werewolf? How dare you make sure that I got hit? From this point on we aren't friends. Pulling a prank so that I would learn a lesson" said James. With that James and Sirius walked away. Remus face fell. "I knew that I shouldn't have gone along with it and then follow through with it" said Remus.

He walked away. They all just stared into space. Hermione was the one to go after him. "Remus I am sorry for what happened. It hurts so much to think that it would cost you your friends. We shouldn't have done it but James had to learn" said Hermione. Remus just walked away from Hermione. He didn't want to hear it. Remus wasn't watching where he was going when he ran into Neville. "Sorry Neville" said Remus and he truly was sorry.

"It's ok. I just was looking for you anyways. I just wanted to tell you that everything would be ok and you don't have to worry about a thing. If you want to talk I am here" said Neville. Remus smiled at Neville and they walked on. What the two didn't know was that they would be great friends from this day forward. James and Sirius were steaming they had went to the school Nurse but she told them it would have to wear off and that there was nothing that she could do. So now where ever they went students were laughing at James.

James vowed to get Severus back but first he needed to find out who was behind this. He told Sirius this and Sirius replied "I bet Hermione, Harry, and Lily were behind this too." James thought it over. He didn't want to lose Lily but he told Remus they weren't friends anymore so he really couldn't keep Lily if he was going to be a man of his word. He had to find her to tell her that it was over. When Lily came up too him.

"James Potter I know that you are thinking of something to do to Severus. Do you not even learn? If it is going to be this way then I think that we are through" with that Lily walked away. James stormed off. He was going to break up with her but she broke up with him first. How dare she? James vowed pay back. It was on. Let the games begin but what they didn't know was the future was about to change. Neville was just walking with Remus when he was back in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Neville. It is good to see you. Harry and Hermione should be here soon and we will watch a recap of what has changed. You see Remus, Sirius, and James never were friends again. James and Sirius still are but Remus isn't. Peter just was there not moving on from losing three great friends" said Dumbledore. Neville just nodded. He didn't know where Dumbledore was going with this. Hermione was walking with Severus when she was sent back to the future.

Harry wasn't there with them and they wondered why. Dumbledore knew why. "As you see Harry isn't here because he was never born. When you pulled that prank and James didn't learn his lesson Lily broke up with him. This is a memory of what had played out after that" said Dumbledore. He pulled it out and put it in. "_Lily can't you see that I can change. I know that I am a Death Eater but you have to see that I still love you__" said James. "__James I am married now with a baby on the way. Severus and I got together. You went your way and I went mine__" said Lily._

Hermione was shocked that's what happen all because of a prank. It was had to take in. Neville looked pale. "I know it is a lot to take in. After James lost Lily he devote himself to the dark arts. Sirius as well. Peter never became a Death Eater he couldn't stand being around his friends. Hermione you, Remus, and Neville kept in touch until you came back here" said Dumbledore. "But I though thought that we came back when we changed the future" said Hermione. "You did but you kept going backing trying to fix it and it never worked" said Dumbledore.

They were shocked to say the least. Harry was never born and they were living in a dark world. "So Voldemort was never defeat?" asked Neville. "No when he heard from James what would happen to him he sat out for the Snape's house. He went in. Severus had his wand but couldn't hold him off. Severus tried to save Lily and the baby but James killed her. If he couldn't have her then no one could. That's all it took for Voldemort to finish off Severus. He didn't have a reason to live" said Dumbledore.

The look on Hermione's face said it all. "Oh the child lives. What they didn't know and still don't know is that someone was there to save it. He knew it was too late for Lily and Severus. He also knew what he had to do" said Dumbledore. They wanted to know more about this man and this child that he had made sure lived. Albus called Minerva in. She walked in with a fifteen year old boy.

He looked very good for his age and well taken care of. "I would like you to meet Nathan Scott Snape. He is the boy that I hope will save us all" said Dumbledore. They just stared at him. Who had been the man that saved him? Why was Nathan so important and where had they heard that name before?


	7. Chapter 7 Important Stuff

_**Sent to the Past**_

Dumbledore then spoke up. He didn't want the focus to be on Nathan. "Now I bet you are wondering about what happened to your future selves. As you can see you are still here. Neville much hasn't changed for you or Hermione. Neville your parents are still in St. Mango's but they are getting better every day. It true Bellatrix went after them but something happen which is hard to explain" said Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked to learn that her future was the same. She knew that nothing was going to change but she hoped it would.

Neville was glad that his parents were making a recovery. Dumbledore smiled at the two of them. "Most people don't know that you went back in time. It is not known. There is this thing though. When you came back Neville Long became a part of our world as well as Hermione Granger. There is an older you running around Hermione" said Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked because who could that happen? Seeing the look on her face Dumbledore spoke:

"It is simple when you changed the past as you did. The people that you were pretending to be became real. I don't know why or how but it is true. Hermione you went on to marry Remus and you have three kids that go to Hogwarts. Neville, Neville Long is now a Professor at another Magical school that needed a Herbology teacher. So you don't have to worry about him. I am not sure if he got married or not" said Dumbledore. Neville took it in. He could be a Professor one day maybe. Hermione was shocked to find out that she had kids with Remus.

She wanted to ask who they were but she was afraid to find out but she couldn't chicken out now. "Professor Dumbledore who are they?" asked Hermione. Albus had figured that she would want to know who her kids are. So he was ready for that. "Rosalie Lupin, Sari Lupin, and Nikki Lupin. They are 15, 13, and 11. They are very happy here and have a great time" said Albus. Minerva clear her throat. "They may want to know what is going on with the war and what the plan is. I mean Voldemort is running most things and we need to get them up to speed" said Minerva.  
Much hadn't changed with Minerva they had noticed but she was right they did want to know what had happened and what the plan was. Albus frowned at Minerva. He had hoped that he could put it off for a while longer but Albus also knew that it would be best to get it over with. "Right now Voldemort has control of the Ministry and most of Britain. He is now trying to take over the world. When he went after Severus and Lily. He had a plan and it worked but what he doesn't know is Nathan survived. Tom went after Minerva's family and killed them plus many more families. We don't really have a plan in store yet but we are working on one" said Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore there was no plan to what they were going to do to defeat Voldemort. They had to have a plan. Seeing the look on Hermione face Minerva spoke up "you see Miss. Granger Albus has a plan but he doesn't want to tell anyone what it is. So all we have to do is wait" said Minerva. Hermione spoke up "Professors I would like to know more about Nathan. I feel he is a big part of this story as much as Harry was." "To that we have to dive into the past Hermione. So I will show you short clips about Nathan's life" said Dumbledore.

He got up and went to get what he needed. Albus really didn't want to here. He felt it was best to leave them in the dark and not tell much about Nathan to make up for the mistakes that he had made with Harry but at the same time they needed to know if they were going to help defeat Voldemort and sit things right. He got what he needed and walked back. "Just so you know. You won't like some of the things that you are about to see. So just be prepared. We will start with the night that Lily and Severus died. Plus you will see Nathan being moved to somewhere safe" said Albus. With that they drove in.

_The door bust open and in came Voldemort and he was not alone. He had James Potter and Sirius Black with him. Two of his best Death Eaters. Severus was ready he had his wand and he was going to save his wife and child. But he couldn't James pointed his wand at her and she fell then Voldemort finished off Severus. They had left after that and a man stepped out. He had a feeling that the child was still alive._

_ He went over there and felt the child moved so he got the child out quickly. He then took the child. He didn't know what he was going to do with the child. Petunia wouldn't want the kid and Severus was an only child. He did the only thing that he could do. He went up to Hogwarts and took the child to Professor McGonagall. She took the child in._

They were pulled back out. Hermione was shocked she thought she knew the man but she couldn't place it. Neville knew who he was. It looked like his father Frank but he wasn't too sure. But what got them both was the fact that Professor McGonagall had taken the child. They wanted to know more about that but Dumbledore spoke up "I think you know who the man is Neville" Neville nodded and Albus continued "yes Frank Longbottom was the reason that the child was alive. He knew that it would be his child or theirs. He hoped that it didn't come down to this but it did."

Hermione had a lot of questions to ask but only one mattered right now. So she went on to ask it. "So Professor McGonagall did you raise Nathan?" asked Hermione. The look told them that she had. "I will get to that in a few. I believe that is why Voldemort went after them. He didn't go himself but he sent Bellatrix instead" said Albus. It made sense to Neville if they weren't going after his parents to find Voldemort then they would go after them on Voldemort order.

Dumbledore wanted to wave them goodbye there was much more to be answered when Minerva said "Albus why don't I take these two here to get something to eat. I can tell them all about Nathan and so much more plus they can see how the future has changed." Albus nodded his head.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sent to the Past**_

McGonagall walked down the stairs with them she waited until they were out of ear shot of Dumbledore's office. She had a plan. Now there was a potion that could send them back to the past. Dumbledore didn't know about it but Severus left a note with the Potion. It read: If the past should be changed for the worse then use this to change it again. It should work just so you know it will only send to back so choose wisely.

Minerva looked at them. "Listen to me. I have a Potion that could send two of you back but before we go down that road we need to think it through. I will tell you about Nathan than you can decide Neville and Hermione" said Minerva. Nathan knew that he wouldn't be going back. She wanted to keep him safe. Hermione and Neville nodded. They figured that they would be the ones going back.

She walked on and they followed. They bet that she wanted to be in a safe room to talk where they couldn't be over heard. They were walking away from her office to a different room. When they got there Neville noticed that it was her classroom. He felt that it wouldn't be the best place to talk but then again this was Professor McGonagall after all. Most students wouldn't spend their free time in here.

"Nathan was brought to me by Frank Longbottom. He told me to do something with Nathan to keep him safe. I agreed too. Now finding a place for Nathan was hard. Dumbledore wanted to send him to live with Muggles but that wasn't safe. I told Albus that he could stay with me" said Minerva. "So you raised him Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione. She looked at Hermione and said "Yes I did."

It was hard for her to relive this but she had to do it. "I had help from the other staff. They loved Nathan so much. He was believe to be my son but only Albus and I knew the truth besides the Longbottoms. Frank told Alice. When Nathan got older I told him the truth. I never wanted to lie to him. So he calls me mum or Professor in front of other but when we are alone he can call me Minerva" said Minerva. Hermione was proud of Professor McGonagall for taking him in.

Neville felt that it was good that Nathan had a great home but he wanted to know more. "Why does Professor Dumbledore believe that Nathan can defeat Voldemort?" asked Neville. He was expecting Professor McGonagall to speak up and answer the question but it was Nathan that started to speak "he feels that I am the chosen one when Voldemort doesn't even know about me. If it wasn't for mum here I would be trained to defeat Voldemort. It is what Albus wanted to do with me."

Hermione just signed. She couldn't believe it. Dumbledore would never do anything like that. It was hard to believe. Seeing the look on her face and her sign he said "with everything that everyone lost Dumbledore is ready to try anything. He still tries to use me but as you can see I don't have to worry about that" said Nathan. "And you won't as long as I am around. Now we do have to decide if you are going back to the past or not" said Minerva.

Neville was thinking about things. It seemed to be worse off here but they didn't really know what was going on. He wanted more information before he decided and he bet Hermione would want more too. Neville also knew that Minerva wouldn't lie to them. So it would be safe to ask. "Professor how bad is it here?" asked Neville. Minerva smiled at them. She liked that Neville had asked and not just said yes or no. Very wise on his part. "Beside lots of people dying there is so much more going on? Voldemort has control and we need to make things right again. Good and evil should never have total control of things. With Voldemort in control and the way things are Evil has the upper hand" said Minerva.

That really didn't tell them much but they knew that it would be a start. "Shall we go meet some of the others? It just may help them decide" said Nathan. They didn't know what he meant by that but it couldn't be good. So they followed them out. Professor McGonagall had walked to the door. They walked to the Great Hall but it didn't looked like the Great Hall. There were no tables or anything in there.

There were just rows of beds and beds. Hermione and Neville just looked around. There were people all over the room. "Most people come here to get away from the war if they can't get out of the Country. We keep them here for as long as we can then we send them off. These are the ones that can't leave yet or will have to stay because they aren't able to leave. Why don't we go meet some of the children" said Minerva.

Neville couldn't believe that she said children but this was war after all. He should have known that children wouldn't be safe. Neville could hope that they would but it didn't work that way. Minerva led the way over the children. They were so many of them. Neville and Hermione couldn't believe this. "Here are the babies that made it through and this is the younger children that made it through. Most of the teenagers are here at Hogwarts. We are doing everything we can to find their families or to find new homes for them" said Minerva.

A child walked up to Hermione and said "are you my mother?" It broke Hermione's heart to hear a child say that. She knew what had to be done. They had to go back and fix it but how to go about it was the question. Neville knew that Hermione had made her mind up so he would go along with her. Just to keep her safe. "Professor McGonagall we will do whatever it takes to change the future for the better" said Hermione. Minerva wasn't smiling at that.

It wasn't that she didn't want them to go back to change it. There was more to it then they knew. "Hermione if you go back you may not get to come back to the future. This may only be a one way thing. Severus didn't say. So I hope you know what you are doing" said Minerva.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sent to the Past**_

Hermione was willing to take the risk of not being able to come back but Neville wasn't. That meant that they wouldn't be living the lives they have now but the lives that they had from the past that they had created. Hermione saw the look on Neville's face. "Neville there is no choice we have to do this. We need to make the world a better place. If Harry was here he wouldn't be questioning it. He would be asking when I can go" said Hermione.

Neville knew that but he wasn't Harry and braver wasn't his strong point but Hermione was right there was not choice if you really thought about it. "Fine hand the Potion over before I change my mind" said Neville. Minerva pulled it out. "I knew that you would agree to do it but I also knew that you would need to see things first before you would go along with it but I wanted you to make up your minds. I am not Voldemort" said Minerva.

Neville and Hermione liked that about McGonagall. She just didn't say you were going to do something that you may not want to do unless it was in class. So they were ready. They each took one then they drank it. When they ended up in the past again they were back at Hogwarts. They thought that Harry would be here but they remember that it was different than the one they went too with Harry.

So they walked around. What they didn't know was that everyone still knew who they were. "Hermione I had fun this past weekend in Hogsmade" said Remus. She knew that they were going to go but with everything that happened she didn't believe they still went. So she played it like she knew what he was talking about while she didn't have a clue. "So did I Remus. It was lots of fun but we need to talk to Sirius, James, and Peter. I know you are over them but you guys are best friends" said Hermione.

What Hermione didn't know was that Remus felt bad about what he did and he wanted to be friends again with them. "Hermione I agree with you but first we need to work on Lily" said Remus. Hermione saw his point even if he didn't say what he meant. Lily and James were meant for each other. So they went to find Lily but what they didn't know was Neville left them and found Lily.

Neville felt the first place to start was Lily and James. If that wasn't fixed then nothing would be. "Lily I know you can't forgive James but you see he could change if you just gave him the chance. I agree he was thinking of going after Severus but can you blame him. I mean we all were in on it. It was harsh. We shouldn't have done it. We are no better than James" said Neville.

Lily just stood there. Neville was right rather she wanted to emit it or not. So she gave in. "Let's go find James" said Lily. They walked all over but couldn't find him so they went to the common room he was there with Sirius but Remus and Hermione were there as well. "James I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I broke up with you and for what I did to you. I just wanted to teach you a lesson but what I didn't realize is that we were stooping to what you used to do" said Lily.

James smiled. He was glad that Lily saw that what she did was wrong and he vowed to change because she was a keeper and he didn't want to lose her. "Lily I vowed to be a better person from now on. I hope that we can go out again. Remus I am sorry for what I have done. You have been a great friend and you pull a prank and I tell you that we aren't friends anymore. It was wrong of me. I am glad that you could pull a prank on me" said James.

They all stood there in shock. James Potter just did that but what happened next was even weirder Sirius looked at Remus and said "sorry I was a big jerk. I shouldn't have been that mean to you over a Hermione. I know that I have Mary" said Sirius. It seemed that all was right. Remus told Sirius "it's ok. I understand. You liked Hermione and you thought that if something should happen between Mary and you then you could have her."

Now all they needed to do was figure out how to get Peter back in the fold but it didn't matter if they did. Over the next few weeks Frank became a part of the group. He fit in nicely with them. They all had fun. Remus and Hermione had spent most of the time laughing over homework and studying. Hermione and Neville were thinking things over. They fit in but they weren't sure if they wanted to stay here.

Hermione was liking the time that she was spending with Remus. Neville on the other hand felt that it would be best if he went back. "Hermione I have had fun these last few weeks" said Remus. "Remus so have I but there is something that I need to tell you. I may not be staying I like you a lot but I have the chance to go back to where I come from" said Hermione. She wasn't sure how Remus would take it but she wanted him to know the truth.

"Hermione I understand if you want to go back. I will miss you a lot. So do what is best for you and don't worry about me" said Remus. He was being brave but deep down inside he was hurting. The first girl that he liked was thinking of leaving and he just couldn't deal with it. "Remus it's not like we are going out. I just need to think things through. It is a big thing to think through and I need time. I promise I will let you know what I decide when I do" said Hermione. Remus just got up and left. He wasn't going to sat there any longer and take this.

Neville and Frank were out in the Greenhouses just hanging out. Frank was giving Neville advice. "Neville you have to do what is best for you. I know that you will want to do what Hermione does but if you got the chance to go home then you should go" he said. Neville understood but it wasn't that simple and he said so "it's not that simple. I may not have the chance to go home but if I do then I want too."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sent to the Past**_

Hermione and Neville had a choice to make. They found out that they could go back to the future with a potion but they both had to go. It hurt Hermione because she knew that she would be leaving Remus behind but she knew that Neville wanted to go back. Neville felt that Hermione had more to lose than him. "Hermione what if it didn't have to be this way. What if you could stay here" said Neville. Hermione thought about it. It was possible. They knew that they would both have to go back but what if she didn't have too.

"Neville your right. I need to go look something up real quick and then we can go to Dumbledore but I need Remus" said Hermione and with that she left. If she was right she could stay here while Neville went back. Sure she would miss Harry and Ron. Oh Ron how could she forget about him for a second she was happy but now she wasn't sure. All she had to do was find out if she was right then she could go from there.

Hermione went searching for Remus. She found him in the library studying with Lily and Alice. "Remus I need your help. I need to look up a Potion. It will help me decide whether I stay or not" said Hermione. Remus jumped up and started to look for Potions books while Lily went to look in a different spot. Alice just stared at Hermione. "Hermione even if you could stay here you need to decide in your heart if it is the right thing for you are not. Neville wants to go home but you aren't sure. Make up your mind" said Alice.

Hermione knew that she was speaking the truth but how did she know what was eating at her. Seeing the look that Hermione was giving her she said "it's written all over your face. On the one hand you love Remus but back home there is a guy that you like. Hermione don't play either one of them" said Alice. In that moment Hermione knew that she was staying. All she had to do was write a letter and give it to Neville. Harry would understand but it was Ron she was worried about. Remus ran up to her "Hermione I think I found it." Hermione took the book then flipped through it. She found the page that she was looking for.

It said: the Potion can send back two people at a time but if only one person wants to go back then it can do that as well but beware you shouldn't drink half you would only drink a 1/4 and leave the rest behind.

That's all she needed. She would take this book to Dumbledore and show him that she didn't need to go back. But first she needed to write a letter because once she got there Neville would be heading back. Hermione started to cry. She was going to miss everyone but she had great friends here and Hermione was thinking about all the good that she could do. So it was now or never.

Dear Harry and Ron,

Neville has come back to the future. I wanted to at first but I love it here. I made some great friends plus me starting to fit in. There is a boy here that I like a lot. He is a great guy. I am going to miss you both. Tell Ginny that I love her and miss her but she will understand there. See you someday I hope.

Love Always,

Hermione

She felt that it was too short but there wasn't much to say to the two of them. Hermione, Remus, Alice, and Lily went to Dumbledore. Hermione wanted them there with her when she told Neville. The funny thing is Neville wanted Frank, James, and Sirius there with him when he told Dumbledore. He wanted to tell them goodbye. Dumbledore opened the door for them. They walk in. "So I guess you have decided what to do" said Albus. Hermione and Neville nodded. "Professor I decided to stay here. Neville wants to go home. Here is the book that proves that we both don't have to go" said Hermione.

Albus looked it over after he took it. He nodded to the two of them. "If you are sure then get ready to leave Neville" said Albus. They all hugged Neville goodbye. Hermione started to cry and said "I miss you Neville. You're a good friend. This is for Harry and Ron. Tell them I miss them and I'll see them someday I hope but it is for the best." Neville nodded and smile a big smile. "Hermione don't worry they will want the best for you. I'll miss you too. Hermione see you don't worry about a thing" said Neville.

They hugged one last time. Then Neville drank the Potion. Here goes nothing he thought. He wasn't sure what he was going back too but it sure felt good to be going home. Hermione watched as he drink it and when he was gone she just hung on to Remus. "If you want to go back Hermione there is still some for you" said Albus. Hermione just shook her head no. She had made her decision and she wasn't going back change her mind.

They left Dumbledore's office and made their way down. Alice and Frank went their own way. While Lily and James went to the common room. Sirius went to find Mary while Remus and Hermione spent time. It was great. Hermione fit in very well. She had made the right decision by not going back. Neville got back to his time and it was different not having Hermione there with him but he knew that she was happy where she was.

When Neville got back he saw Harry and Ron there. He knew it would be hard once they found out. Neville gave them the letter. Harry and Ron read it together. Ron was mad but Harry wasn't he knew that Hermione would do what was right and what she felt was right. "Ron Hermione will be fine. She is doing what is best for her" said Harry. Ron just nodded and left.

Neville smiled at Harry. I had to come back I could stay in the past it was too much for me. "Would you like to know what happened Neville?" asked Albus.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sent to the Past**_

Hermione had left Hogwarts with the rest of her class. It was a sad day but they all knew what they were going to do. There was a war on and they were going to fight. Frank and Alice started training to be Aurors while Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Hermione took up the fight. In that time James and Lily had gotten married and had Harry while Frank and Alice had also gotten married. They had Neville. Hermione would watch them most days until they went into hiding. There was a big worry on everyone faces.

They didn't know what was going to happen. Hermione and Remus were married now with a little girl. Her name was Sari. They loved her to bit. Remus had run scarred when he found out that he was going to be a father but James had brought him around. There were many lives that they had lost to the war but the one that shocked them all was the day that Lily and James died.

Albus had come over to talk to Remus and Hermione. "I have some news. James and Lily were killed by Voldemort. Harry is alive. I'm not sure what happened but I do know this. Harry is going to need a loving family" said Albus. Hermione knew of Petunia but she hoped that Harry wouldn't go there. Seeing Hermione fret Albus said "I was wondering if you wanted to take him in? I know that it is a lot to take in but he would be better off here" said Albus. Remus had wonder why Sirius couldn't take him in.

"Of course we will take him in but what about Sirius?" asked Remus. Albus hoped that they wouldn't ask but he should have known. "Sirius is going away for a long time. He was the spy. I am sure of it" said Albus. Hermione just looked at Dumbledore. "That's not true. I know that he was their secret keeper but someone had to tell Voldemort this stuff. Sirius wouldn't do a thing like that" said Hermione.

Albus knew that they wouldn't come around to the truth but it had to be this way. He knew the truth but it was the only way to get rid of Voldemort. So he had to do it. "I'm sorry but it is the truth. Voldemort is gone for now but I think he may come back someday. Only time will tell. Harry will be here in a few days. You best get ready for it" said Albus with that he got up. "I need to get back up to the school" he strolled to the door and left.

The years flew by and Harry had a great childhood. The thing was he didn't know that Voldemort could come back at any time. Harry had three girls to play with. It was a great childhood for him. Neville was also a great friend. Now are going back for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Things were about to change. Voldemort was back and no one knew but Dumbledore was pulling the strings just as much as Voldemort.

Meanwhile when Neville got back to his time Dumbledore was explaining things to him that he had missed and wouldn't know about. "Neville your parents were still attacked but your mother survived it. Your father is in St. Mango's. There is very little hope that he will ever make a full recover. Plus you have a little sister. Your mother was pregnant at the time. Her name is Rosa. Harry here has spent the last 14 years with Remus and Hermione with their three daughters" said Albus.

Neville took it all in. His was raised by his mother and he had a sister named Rosalie. That was a lot to take in. He needed to sit down so he did. Albus smiled at Neville. "Neville this is the life that you will live. There is no going back" said Albus. Neville just nodded. Harry smiled. It was good to have Neville back with him. "Shall we go now Neville? Your mother and sister are waiting for you. They do not know that we went to the past or the fact that things have changed. It should stay that way" said Harry.

They walked out of Albus's office without saying goodbye. They walked down to the library. "Your sister loves to study and she is smart. Don't worry about a thing. Just go along with what they say and do. If there is something that you don't understand you can ask me. We have known each other since we were little" said Harry. Neville just walked on in silence. He had wondered how long it had been in this time while he was gone.

"Harry how long was it in this time that I was back there? It seems like it was a long time the way that everyone talks" said Neville. Harry nodded and said "A week or two. I'm not sure. It was hard to tell. We could hear some of what was going on but not all of it. I only learned this from McGonagall. Albus didn't want to tell me anything. I just had got back a few minutes before you" said Harry. So Harry didn't know much more than Neville.

At least they were on the same page but why would Harry say that they had known each other since they were little. That didn't make sense unless he was told more than he was willing to say. They made their way to the library Rosa just ran up to Neville and hugged him. "I am so glad to see you Nev. I have missed you and Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me what happened. He said I was too young" said Rosa. "She sure is a talker isn't she Neville" Harry slipped hoping that Neville would catch on.

He did and said "I bet that he had his reason why he didn't tell you a thing. So don't worry about it Rosa" said Neville. "Your right Nev. I didn't think about that. So what you wanna do now?" asked Rosa. "Rosa your brother needs to rest so why don't we go. I'll take you to your common room" said Alice. "Bye mom I love you" said Neville. Alice walked over and kissed Neville while whispering "I love you" to him.

Alice and Rosa left. Harry and Neville went to the Great Hall to eat. It was weird not having Hermione here but it was something that Neville would have to get use too. They sat down and everyone just looked at Neville without saying a word.

A/N- Hoped you liked the fic. Please Review. Thanks for the follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me. Part two will be up. It will continue were this left off. Will be seeing Harry in his fifth year dealing with everything that has changed.


End file.
